


DJ Lessons - Drabble

by s0mehorror (dreamingdarkdesigns)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: DJing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingdarkdesigns/pseuds/s0mehorror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You very nearly wince when Tavros’ clawed hands fumble over your turntables, and you’re behind him in and instant, grabbing his wrists to stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DJ Lessons - Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> "Whoops this is unedited and written from my phone while half asleep. Enjoy."  
> Written a month ago for a prompt on tumblr.

You very nearly wince when Tavros’ clawed hands fumble over your turntables, and you’re behind him in and instant, grabbing his wrists to stop him.  
When you caught him earlier, you knew immediately he had some talent. He had an ear for the music. But as soon as he realized your presence, he deteriorated into a bundle of awkward nerves. You decided then and there you’d teach him the finer skills of being a dj.  
That was an hour ago. He really was a quick learner, but he’d do so much better if he wasn’t so worried about what you thought. Tavros would shoot furtive glances your way, eyes begging for some sort of signal that he was doing well, but more often than not your pokerface remained in place.  
But you finally couldn’t take it anymore, you had to do something to break him out of his worried little state of mind.  
“You gotta feel the music, man” you whisper, having to lean up on your toes slightly to rest your chin on his shoulder. He’s practically stiff as a board in front of you, sucking in a deep breath and tilting his head away so you don’t bump into his horns. He opens his mouth to stutter a reply but you don’t hear it at all.  
You release his wrists, moving your hands over the turntables with practiced ease. You don’t even have to look at him to realize how awestruck he is. For a few moments the entire wolrd outside could have stopped and neither of you would have noticed. It’s just you and Tavros, and the music. And as cliche as it sounds, it feels like the most damn intimate thing you’ve ever done.  
“Don’t worry about what the fuck other people think.” Your voice breaks both of you out of a trance. “All that matters is you and the music. Nothing else.” You’re whispering right into his ear now, hands falling still on the tables disrupting the beat. He shivers and practically melts to relaxed against you and he nods.  
You let him take over again, stepping back. He still has a lot of improvement to make but damn if he isn’t impressing you already.


End file.
